Le Disko
by Clearveilify
Summary: Just the smallest of encounters can lead to something much more. Friendships are made and romances are broken as distance begins to conquer all that they thought they knew. Eventual Matt/Mello, AU.


**A/N: **A new story! This one's a serial fic, so that means multiple chapters. This first one's pretty short, but expect the other's lengths to vary. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Groaning, Matt ran his hands through his hair as he looked out the window of the stilled train once again. Snowflakes brushed against the glass of the panes, the blonde now busying his fingertips by flicking at the latches of his guitar case. Open and shut, open and shut, clickety-click-click until he simply couldn't stand it anymore. Thin fingers fell back into his lap, anxious thumbs twisting around each other, wrestling for dominance.

"Thank god," murmured the person in the seat next to him, shifting in the little space that the blonde's large guitar case allowed him. "That was getting really goddamn annoying."

"Excuse me?"

"That was really annoying." He annunciated his words, as though Matt wouldn't understand what he was saying if he didn't. "That clicking, I mean. We're stuck here until the snowstorm is over and they shovel off the tracks so you really don't have to make this any worse."

"And you don't have to be such a douche," the guitarist quickly snapped back, slightly edgy from all the coffee he'd drank to stay away on the trip to the big city he was headed to.

When he heard a small, offended "tch," Matt finally turned around to look at the male next to him – not having paid him any mind thus far. That was when he was caught slightly off guard with what he saw. Unlike what he was expecting, it wasn't a Japanese man sitting next to him… it was another American, or so he thought. He had long blonde hair that swooped gracefully over one eye, though the orb that was showing was a large, icy-blue. He had plump and pale soft-looking lips, even softer-looking tanned skin. As he moved again, Matt could see that his hidden eye was covered by the thick cotton of bandages.

'_What a girl. I wonder how much conditioner he uses on that hair. It smells like… goddamn strawberries. Ew.'_

"It's not polite to stare, you know. Didn't your mom ever teach you that?"

Matt quickly tore his eyes away from the other's face, turning them back to the black leather of his guitar case and fiddling with the handle, brow furrowed. He didn't appreciate the degrading tone in the male's voice, but he tried to push it out of the way in favour of being polite.

"It's just weird to be sitting next to another American on a Japanese business train. That's all."

"You don't look like a businessman."

"I never said I did and neither do you."

"So why are you here, then?"

"In Japan or on this train?"

"Hm… both."

Matt internally groaned. He hadn't wanted to strike up a conversation, not now, and not with whomever this was. Maybe if he just gave short, curt answers, the other wouldn't want to talk to him. Add a bit of a cryptic tone, perhaps. That usually scared the idiots off.

"I'm on this train because it's cheap and I'm in Japan because I'm restarting my band."

The other grinned slightly, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, flipping it open and beginning to text without looking as he turned back to Matt.

"You're in a band? I take it you play guitar…?"

Matt nodded slowly, somehow becoming slightly embarrassed as the other began to pry about his _band_ of all things. Nobody knew about his band here. Well, not yet. That was all back at the local pubs they used to play at.

'_… I wonder if they miss me.'_

Just a thought about the petite singer caused the redhead to freeze up, causing silence between the two of them, only the low murmur of others on the train speaking making up for the excuse of any sort of sound.

"So… why are_ you_ here?" the guitarist asked, flicking a lock of hair out of his face and squirming uncomfortably as the other's eyes skimmed over the goggles that covered his eyes. He wanted to make _him_ uncomfortable. Were they both just trying to see who could make the other squirm? Some… unspoken battle for dominance?

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you're wearing those stupid goggles."

Though Matt felt as if that was an unnecessarily personal question, not to mention it was phrased quite rudely, he decided to answer.

"It's bright."

"No shit. I mean, like, why are you wearing ones that look so retarded?"

"Because I like them."

"But they're orange. And white. Doesn't everything look weird when you take them off?" He began to text again, still staring at Matt.

"I dunno.. I don't really take them off except to sleep. And then it's dark."

"They still look stupid."

Matt huffed slightly. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, why are you here?"

"I'm coming to Japan to visit my boyfriend. He's always gone so I decided to come visit him. Well, by visit I mean move here for a few months. I miss making out with him."

'_He's so openly gay,'_ the redhead thought, blinking a few times. By the look on the male's face and the tone of his voice, it was obvious to Matt that he was trying to freak him out. Well, Matt wasn't put-off in the least, so he didn't intend on acting as though he was, asking his next question only moments later.

"Do you already have an apartment?"

"Nope," he smiled, slipping his phone back into his pocket now that he'd finished the semi-long text. "No idea and not a lot of money but it's all good. I'll find some cheap-ass apartment somewhere and get a job."  
"Why aren't you living with your boyfriend? I mean, if you're moving here to be with him, wouldn't that only make sense?"

"Eh, he lives at police headquarters. No civilians allowed. Besides, he doesn't even know I'm coming." The half-blind male smiled as his phone vibrated and lit up underneath the tight material of his tight black jeans.

"Mm." It was a slow noise of understanding. For some reason, Matt disliked the male's boyfriend already. Of course it wasn't because he'd been busted for noise violations several times. Or arrested for buzzed driving. Or speeding.

He had a sports car. He _had_ to speed. What were sports cars for if you couldn't speed?

"Hey. I just realized I don't even know your name. What is it?"

"My name is Matt, I guess."

"You guess?" he chuckled, shaking his head as the other male huffed slightly. "Anyways, my name is Mello."

"Is Mello your real name? I've never met anybody named Mello. It's pretty unique."

Mello shrugged and pulled his cell phone out, beginning to text once again, this time staring down at the screen of his cell. It was black, thin, and sleek. Touch screen. There was a tiny charm hanging off the side - a half-wrapped chocolate bar, completely silver. It looked like a monopoly piece. Obviously, it wasn't.. Matt shook his head, his eyes having been following the tiny swings of the charm as the other rapidly texted.

They sat in silence for quite a while. Finally, the train pulled into the station. Well, _a_ station. The one Matt was getting off at. He expected to have to wriggle past the other male's legs to get his guitar out of the seat, and then lug everything through the narrow train aisle - but Mello stood. He only had to grab a single bag from he top shelf before he began to strut off, leaving Matt to do nothing but stare at his retreating ass. It wasn't that it was that great or anything (though it sort of was...), it was just the way he swung it. He didn't know how a man could have self-respect if he walked like that and smelled like strawberries.

The redhead barely made it off the train in time to see the blonde disappear into the flurry of heavy, white snow.


End file.
